


Cuddle Orgies

by Sonamae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Coping, Coping With Cuddles, Everyone is very affectionate, Gen, If you see a ship you want build it, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: Inquisitor Adaar is loved by all but very messed up.  He's working on it, it's easier when he's surrounded by people who genuinely love him.





	Cuddle Orgies

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self indulgent dribble written because The Inquisitor deserves to be showered with all the affection.

“The Emerald Graves are a nice vacation spot, if you're so inclined to down your air like a martini instead of breathe it.” Dorian moaned. There was no mistaking how miserable he was, but Ozek was sympathetic enough that Dorian was happy to continue on. Ozek and The Iron Bull had no problem with the heat after all, their bodies adjusted as Qunari anatomy did to most temperatures. As for Cassandra, she was just one of those people that didn't complain. She was going to end up smelling like a disaster, but she wouldn't complain.

But everything was fine, they were just a little uncomfortable, but they were making great time through the woods. Everything was going great.

Right up until Dorian fainted.

Cassandra, having been mid conversation with him, had swore and caught him before he'd tripped on a root and cracked his skull. Bull watched as she dropped her shield and did the only thing she properly knew how to do.

Which was slap him to try and wake him up.

And that was how Ozek ended up carrying Cassandra piggyback, while Bull held Dorian aloft in his arms in a Princess carry.

“It'll thaw out darling, there won't be any lasting damage.” Dorian bemoaned even as The Iron Bull laughed at him. “I mean, can you _really_ blame me for it? You slapped me. I thought you were one of the Venatori. I really am sorry, it was an instinct. I was out of my head.” He pouted when Cassandra turned to glare at him.

“You froze. My leg.” Her voice was bitter, but not as angry as Ozek had imagined.

“Okay, we get it you two. Camp is right there, you'll be fine.” Ozek sighed and tried not to drop Cassandra onto the ground as she smacked him in the shoulder. Bull walked up next to him, a smirk on his face as Dorian crossed his arms.

“You know they'll be angry at each other for days now, right?” He teased.

Ozek narrowed his eyes and bounced Cassandra on his back. “They better fucking not be.” He muttered.

And that was how the camp found them, Harding happily carting Cassandra off to wrap her leg in hot towels and listen to her crisp accented grumbling. Dorian was carried off to the opposite end of the camp and tucked into Bull's tent, doted on to a ridiculous degree that made him both furious and delighted.

With Dorian napping and Cassandra thawing, Ozek decided to rest in the shade with a bowl of citrus fruit that Harding had happily shoved at him. The Iron Bull sat across from him, peeling the fruit with his claws before slicing them with a small parring knife.

“I'm pretty tired.” Ozek muttered, fingers pulling apart the fruit and picking out the seeds. Bull looked up sympathetically.

“Ozek, everyone is tired.” He waved his knife gently. “It's a symptom of something greater.” Snorting, Ozek rolled his eyes and flicked one of the seeds at Bull's head.

“Says the man who gets laid any time he likes.” Ozek muttered as he peeled away a string of fruit vein.

The Iron Bull barked out a laugh, a sound deep from his chest that sent a shiver through anyone who heard it. “Sex isn't a cure all, it also isn't that important. If you're seeking sex as a way to unwind, that's fine, but if that's the _only_ way you're looking to unwind, you might need to do some soul searching.” He shrugged and dug the knife into the fruit. “I also know you're under a lot of stress, being the Boss isn't all it's cut out to be is it?” 

Ozek looked at the ground, littered with seeds and fruit veins. “It's not that I think sex is everything,” he muttered, “it's just... the other thing, you know? I'm working on it but...”

Nodding, The Iron Bull set the knife and fruit aside. “Ahh, when was the last time you got a hug?” He watched as Ozek laughed nervously, a hand reaching up to rub at the filed and broken edges of his left horn.

All the tells were there, and Bull frowned as he stood up and walked over to Ozek. Without thinking, the Inquisitor scooted over to let his friend sit and leaned into his side.

He'd told The Iron Bull the story about his horns fairly recently, and so far Bull had done nothing but be kind about the information he'd given. He leaned into the arm wrapped around him now, eyes closed and fruit in his trembling hands.

“I'm here.” Was all Bull offered as he hugged Ozek to his side. “You'll always have me Ozek, no matter what. I'll be right here.”

–

Dorian woke to the shuffling of the tent flap, and he looked up to see The Iron Bull guiding a sniffling, tear soaked Ozek into their tent. He shifted on the bedroll and lifted the blanket in offering, letting Ozek climb in next to him and bury his face against Dorian's collar.

“I'll come get him later, I'm going to check on our favorite sword and board.” Bull said with a smile.

“One of these days you'll bring him to me _before_ he starts crying.” Dorian muttered sleepily as his fingers carded through the ends of Ozek's braids. Ozek's laugh was broken against his skin. “Hush darling, it's alright now.” He whispered.

Bull lingered only for a moment before he exited the tent, only to return several moments later with Cassandra in tow. She took one look at the curled up ball of the Inquisitor and let her face soften. 

“Oh no, again?” She was already shedding armor.

Bull grunted. “Probably my fault, we were talking about some heavy shit and I let him drift off to sleep sitting up.” He took the glare Cassandra leveled him after her padding came off her head. It was hard to take her seriously when her hair stuck up like that.

She dropped the padding and hurried over, slumping to her knees and placing her hand on Ozek's shoulder until he turned to her.

“Oh... hey Cass.” Ozek sniffled and lifted his face out of the safety of Dorian's chest.

“Inquisitor, do you-”

“Ozek.” Bull corrected.

“Ozek,” Cassandra was gentle as she nodded at the bedding, “do you mind if I join you?”

Ozek chuckled and woke Dorian with his shifting. “Only if you're the big spoon.” His voice was soft, as if he'd refrained from speaking for days.

Cassandra nodded and slipped under the stretched thin blankets, which Bull easily fixed by throwing another over her. She nodded at Dorian, who hummed sleepily at her. “You're forgiven.” She whispered over Ozek's shoulder.

“Thank goodness, I'd have been riddled with guilt for ages if you'd have held a grudge a second longer.” Dorian said, the air of flippancy ever present, though muddled by his sleep.

“You were sleeping when I walked in here.” She muttered, deadpan.

“Ozek's got such a lulling heartbeat, you can't blame me for falling asleep in his beautiful arms.” Dorian teased.

Ozek laughed and let his head fall against Dorian's chest again. Cassandra reached up, undoing the loose braids of his hair to card her fingers through. After a few minutes, Ozek reached one hand up and made a grabbing motion toward the entrance of the tent.

“Bull's by the table.” Dorian said in a stage whisper.

Cassandra laughed when Ozek's arm redirected itself toward the table, his face never lifting from Dorian's chest.

“Oh no, you're not tricking me into another one of your cuddle orgies.” Bull said, firm though he was smiling. “I'll waste an entire day curled around Dorian or Cassandra and mumbling sweet nothings about our feelings. Last time we did that with Varric, he narrated.”

Dorian chuckled. “It was cute, you enjoyed it.” He shifted gently when Ozek dropped his arm and whined. “You might as well join us, you know how needy our sweet little dear gets.”

“I'm right here.” Ozek muttered through Dorian's shirt.

Cassandra snorted as she finally undid all of the braids and attempted to tame the mess that was Ozek's hair. She was, as always, fighting a loosing battle.

“And we still love you, astounding isn't it?” Dorian teased. “Now come here darling.” Dorian crooked his fingers and patted the space behind him.

“Oh no, it's hot enough already, if you're pressed between two Qunari you'll positively combust.” Bull hummed thoughtfully. “A Dorian sandwich does sound appetizing though.”

“Not with me here it doesn't.” Cassandra said firmly. “No offense Dorian. Full offense Bull.”

“None taken.”

“All taken and appreciated.”

Ozek dissolved into hiccuping laughter.

–

“Are you ever going to tell me why he gets like that?” Dorian whispered a day later as they continued their journey. The Iron Bull hushed him and stopped dead in his tracks as Ozek turned sharply to the side to hide behind one of the trees ahead of them. He held up three fingers and placed them in the center of his forehead. Just a ram.

Cassandra sighed and ran forward to kill it.

“It's his business.” Bull said when he heard the telltale slice of sword through meat. “You've never wondered before, why start now?”

Dorian walked forward when Bull did. “I worry about him, he closes up when I try to ask. I can see him trying to tell me, like it's on the tip of his tongue.” Digging his staff into the ground, he used it to hoist himself up a slope. “But then something crashes over him, like someone programmed him to shut off from the inside out. The next thing I know he'll start crying or go near catatonic, if he doesn't change the topic entirely.” He nearly slipped backwards on the moss, but Bull placed a steady hand on his lower back to keep him from falling.

“Like I said, it's his business.” With a nod of his head, The Iron Bull motioned for them to keep walking. “He'll tell you in time.”

Dorian huffed. “Will you at least tell me if it was the Qun that did it?” Bull snorted.

“No, he's Vashoth, remember? He was born outside of the Qun, they didn't touch him.” The Iron Bull rubbed gently at Dorian's lower back before he moved away from him. “He'll tell you when he's ready. Don't push him.”

–

“I think she's pretty.” Ozek muttered as he and a few of the others laid sprawled out on the roof of the tavern.

“Yeah, pretty mean.” Sera said, followed immediately by a snort. Blackwall just grunted his agreement as he passed her the bottle they'd been sharing. “Eww, mouth germs.” She drank from it anyway.

“Oh come on, you have to admit she's pretty.” Ozek stared longingly at the striking Figure Vivienne set against the stain glass windows across the courtyard.

“If you like them with a stick up their arse.” Krem muttered as Dorian laid sprawled across his legs. “You should have heard what she said about-”

“Darling I did, it was vile, I loved it.” Dorian cut him off and pointed into the sky. “That one looks like Bull's mooning us.”

Sera jerked her head up, eyes following Dorian's finger before she shrieked laughing.

“Buggering tits it does!” She nudged Blackwall and pointed. “See it, that gap is the mole on his ass!”

“I don't want to see it, but I do.” Blackwall muttered. 

Ozek looked up, tilting his head to look at the cloud. “I'm not seeing it.” He muttered. Krem squinted, then tilted his head.

“Oh shit, here.” He reached out for Ozek's hand and traced the outline of the cloud with Ozek's fingers. “There are his horns... there's his chest, his legs, that's his arms, that's-”

“I see it!” Ozek nearly screamed with laughter, trying to cover his mirth by clapping a hand over his mouth. Dorian beamed at the group, letting Krem go back to petting his hair gently. “You guys are terrible.” Ozek muttered suddenly, but he was all smiles.

With a sigh, Sera leaned into his side and nudged him with her elbow. “Uh huh, that's why you love us. Better right company than that nasty group you used to hang out with innit?” 

No one missed the visible flinch Ozek tried to hide. None of them said anything about it though as he shrugged.

“I guess.” There was a forced humor in his voice. “Alright, Vivienne, Solas, Varric.”

“Oh come on, that's cheating!” Sera narrowed her eyes at him. “S'only one of em I'd even anything with!”

“Then skip.” Krem said with a flourish of dramatics normally reserved for Dorian. “And pass the bottle.”

“Fuck Varric, marry Vivienne, ditch Solas.” Dorian didn't miss a beat. “Varric's the only tolerable one of the three, I'd never have to see Vivienne ever, and Solas wouldn't even notice I was gone.”

Sera scowled. “This game is gross.” She huffed and crossed her arms.

“It was your idea.” Blackwall countered before smirking. “I'd marry Varric, he'd treat me right.”

“I've changed my mind, great game!” Sera said excitedly. “Varric _is_ dad material.” From beside her, Ozek laughed.

–

Dagna's feet were loud cracks on the stone as she barreled through the empty great hall. She flung the door to the room below the library open with a gasp. “Dorian!” She tried to suck in a breath, hand clutching at her chest. “Tell me you're up there!”

There was the sound of a grunt, a book no doubt falling off a thigh as Dorian made a sleepy lumber over to the railing. He took one look at Dagna and felt a chill roll down his spine.

“Are we under attack?” He asked, cursing how far away his staff was.

“No, it's Ozek.” Dagna gasped out. She watched as Dorian jerked back from the railing and snatched up his staff, then hurried down the steps. “In my workshop.” She pointed toward the door and Dorian nodded.

“Go get Bull.” He instructed before he ran out of the door. Dagna's feet were a counter to his own as he burst through the workshop doors and stumbled down the steps. Dorian caught sight of Ozek instantly, pressed tight against the wall with his arms covering his face and small acid burns on his skin. There was a vial shattered on the floor in front of him.

Without thinking, Dorian reached out and tossed a barrier over Ozek's skin, then walked down the second set of steps. He kept his voice soft and level.

“Ozek, darling?” He watched as Ozek seemed to shrink in on himself, then slowly lower his arms. “Hey there, do you recognize me?” Dorian swallowed when Ozek nodded, arms falling to his sides before they wrapped tight around his stomach. “Can I come closer?”

“No.” Ozek shook his head, near violently. “I mean, yes, but not yet.” His gaze settled on the acid and broken glass, an uneasy laugh on his lips. “I'm so sorry.”

“Darling... why would you ever need to be sorry?” Every inch of his skin screamed to be pressed against Ozek's, every fiber of him demanding that he wrap himself around that trembling frame and kiss away each fear. He stayed where he was though, too scared to spook Ozek when he knew the man was coming down from... something.

“I... I broke it, and it got on me and...” Ozek shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. “It's stupid, I'm over this. I've gotten so much better, I don't know why I... shit.” Tears fell one after the other, despite his closed eyes. Ozek reached up, hands cupped around the stumps of his horns before he gave them a gentle pull. “I fought a stupid fucking dragon and breaking an acid flask is what gets me. Fucking figures.”

Dorian couldn't help but smile as Ozek let slew a wave of Qunlat. He waited until Ozek's laughter died down, then leaned against his staff.

“Do you want me to get you anything first, I had Dagna call Bull already.” He watched as Ozek looked up, surprised.

“The Iron Bull is coming?” Ozek blinked as if seeing him for the first time. “Why'd you call him?” He didn't seem accusatory, more confused.

“Well,” Dorian bit back a few snarky responses that wanted to roll off his tongue, “Dagna made it seem far worse than it actually was.” He admitted. “And no matter your mood, Bull has always cheered you up.” The small smile that spread across Ozek's face was contagious.

“Are you saying he's my Tama?” He asked as the door swung open and Bull rushed in. In place of an axe there was a blanket, and his customary eye patch was nowhere to be seen. He made to run passed Dorian but was stopped by the butt of the other mans staff.

“Wait.” Dorian turned his back to Ozek, his chest facing Bull. His friend glared at him, the gnarled scars covering what had once been his left eye scrunching. “Until he says he's alright, I mean.” The glare slowly eased, as did the growl that had started in Bull's chest. Behind Bull, Dorian could see Dagna hovering in the doorway.

“You okay in there?” She called out, full of nervous jitters as she pulled out a lock of her hair and began chewing the ends. What a vile habit, Dorian would have to remember to scold her for it. She had such lovely hair, no need to ruin it like that.

From inside the workshop, he could hear the snuffling and shifting Ozek made as he pushed himself up against the wall. “I'll... I'll be fine. Sorry to scare you like that, Dagna.” His voice was uneven, and Dorian turned to watch him grip the railing until has knuckles went white. “I just need to clean up the glass.”

“Let Dorian do it.” Bull's voice cut through the air with a formality. “He has magic, he won't even have to touch it.” Ozek stared, opened mouthed and in almost awe as he nodded. For a few seconds, Dorian assumed Ozek would never look away, but then he dragged his attention to the mess on the floor and shot Dorian a half smile.

“It seems a waste of your talent to clean this up, but would you mind doing me the favor?” Ozek asked as he rubbed at his tender arms. Dorian bit the inside of his lip as he smiled. “I'll repay you somehow.” Rolling his eyes, Dorian tilted his staff and focused an extended hand. Each shard of glass lifted, floating lighter than air before it weaved together, the smallest speck glowing as he knit them back into a vial like shape and cooled them just as quickly. Slowly he coaxed the vial back to the table, letting it rest against the others before he turned back and conjured water. With a gentle swish of his wrist, the water splashed over the acid and gathered it, then washed it away into a pile of snow where it could be neutralized properly by Dagna later.

The Iron Bull had walked around him at this point, blanket extended toward Ozek with a calm smile. Ozek took it without a word, wrapping up until just the tops of his ears poked out. Truth be told he looked rather ridiculous, but no one commented as much. In fact, Bull was rather quiet as he led Ozek toward the door.

“Dorian, can you run to the kitchen and sweet talk us some of that brandy? You know what I like.” Bull offered a smile as he bent down to kiss Dorian's temple. “And anything filling, or something just full of empty calories. Chocolate do you think?” He paused, waiting for Dorian's input.

“He needs dairy, I'll get him something. You just make sure he rests until I get there.” Dorian reached out and brushed a thumb against The Iron Bull's cheek. “Shoo.”

“You two realize I can hear you?” Ozek asked as he suddenly crowded into Dorian's space and wrapped both his arms around his waist. His forehead pressed against Dorian's shoulder as he pulled him into a weak hug, breathing in deep against Dorian's toga. Dorian hugged him back with one arm, the other still supporting his staff. When Ozek pulled away, he seemed to have relaxed enough that he wasn't shaking, and he took Bull by the arm and was escorted out without another word.

Dagna met Dorian at the door and watched Ozek and The Iron Bull walk across the hall to the staircase that led to his room. She looked fretful for a few moments, then resigned.

“Whoever hurt him... I hope they rot.” She whispered.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Dorian looked back at her, watching as she brushed her hands off on her apron before attempting to redo her hair.

“That,” she waved toward the railing, “clear sign of past abuse. I know it's none of my business, but I know the signs.” She walked further into her workshop. “Whoever hurt him, I pray to the Maker they regret every breath.”

–

When Dorian entered, Ozek was sitting on the floor with his legs bundled up in the rug. The Iron Bull sat behind him on the bed, redoing his braids as they spoke. Bull's Qunlat was thick on his tongue, second nature and easy, he very rarely slipped into Common. He spoke as if he were someone who missed the language on their lips. Ozek on the other hand spoke a bastardized version of both Qunlat and Common, words interchanging or traded without a hint of notice, clumsily putting things together.

“Recite.” The Iron Bull said when a lull eased into their conversation. Neither seemed to have noticed Dorian or his picnic basket coming up the side steps to the bedroom.

“Sataareth kadan hass-toh issala ebasit.” Ozek closed his eyes, hands resting on his knees as he let out a slow breath after his mantra. Dorian couldn't say he understood that, he didn't know that many words in Qunlat, and the few he did were mostly curses.

“Asit tal-eb.” Bull replied as he finished a braid. “I'm proud of you for pulling yourself out.” Ozek laughed, but it didn't sound happy.

“I didn't want to worry Dorian, I saw his face and my mind caught up to me. I felt...”

“Taashath?” Bull asked, hands reaching over for a jar beside him. He picked it up and unscrewed the lid, then dipped two fingers in before smearing a clear paste over Ozek's horns.

“Yeah, calm is one way of putting it.” Ozek muttered before finally opening his eyes. “Grounded. I felt kost, aqun.” Bull hummed and finished doctoring Ozek's horns with a pat. “Hmm? Oh, done?”

“Just in time, hey Dorian.” The Bull never looked up at him, but his greeting was sweet as Dorian rounded the corner railing.

“Hello darlings, I bring you gifts sequestered out of the kitchens by the mastering whispered words of praise by none other than yours truly.” He gave an artful bow before walking over to set the basket in front of Ozek. “Long story short, compliments will get you anything in this castle.”

Ozek snorted and started digging through the basket, already pulling out a square of chocolate.

“Dorian, you could have talked the Divine out of her nightdress if you put a little effort into it.” The Iron Bull was all smiles as he said it, and Dorian couldn't help but laugh. Ozek snorted and moved the basket aside, patting the space between his spread legs in invitation.

Dorian didn't hesitate to sit there, curled up against Ozek's chest. “You both must think the world of me.” He muttered.

“Entirely.” Bull muttered as he hoisted a bottle of Brandy out of the basket.

“You are the world.” Ozek muttered before he slipped a piece of chocolate into Dorian's palm.

–

Ozek winced as Cullen stomped through the courtyard, sopping wet and scowling as he did so. Beside him, Sera fought back a laugh as she pressed her face into his shoulder. Dorian followed after him, whistling and twirling his staff. Behind him was Krem and The Iron Bull, both snickering and wiping themselves down with towels.

“You okay, Cullen?” Ozek called out, only to get a sour look from Cullen as he hurried over to Cassandra.

“What did you _do_?” Sera asked, delighted as she sprung to her feet and ran up to Dorian.

“He wanted to spar.” Dorian said, simple as that. “I asked if he wanted hand to hand or weapons, he said weapons.” Sera shrieked with laughter and ran over to Krem, punching him in the arm.

“Tell me what happened! Come inside, now!” She grabbed his hand before he could argue and dragged him through the tavern doors. Krem followed her laughing, his cheeks flushing as the door swung shut behind them. Ozek looked at Dorian with a fond smile before walking over to kiss his cheek.

“Please stop torturing my advisers.” There was nothing but kindness in his voice as he gave Dorian's arm a pat.

“If he's going to continue to be a cocky, arrogant child, never. Someone has to put him in his place, and who better than a Mage?”

The Iron Bull scoffed.

“Uh huh. We still on for dinner?” Ozek looked between the two of them and beamed at their nods. “Good, I'm going to go make sure Sera doesn't misplace Krem somewhere. I'll be back in a few.” He turned and trudged back into the tavern with a grin.

Dorian sighed lovingly as he leaned into his staff. “How is he so cute?” He asked as Bull took a step forward and rested it against his hip. “Everyone loves him, how does he do it?”

With a grunt, Bull shrugged. “He knows what it's like not to be loved, I'm pretty sure he wants to avoid that with everyone else.” For some reason, the thought of anyone not loving Ozek made Dorian shiver. He couldn't imagine a world where that beautiful smile made anyone uneasy, even if Ozek _was_ a Qunari. He turned to Bull, and saw the glazed over look in his eye. Reaching out, he placed a hand over Bull's and tilted his head.

“You care about him.” Dorian muttered. “You don't care about people often, that's pretty obvious, but you care about _him._ He always goes to you or Varric when he really needs help.” With a sigh, Dorian looked back at the tavern door. “I'm starting to wonder if I even _want_ to know what happened to him.”

The Iron Bull shifted, his weight a warm comfort against Dorian's back before he kissed the side of Dorian's temples. “Ask him tonight, during dinner.” He whispered. “Ask him why his horns are so short.”

–

So dinner rolled around and, against his better judgment, Dorian asked.

“Pass the potatoes?” Dorian held out his hands to Blackwall, who happily held out the bowl. “Oh, and Ozek, do tell me why your horns are short?” The easiest way to get it over with was to rip it off like a blood encrusted bandage after all.

“Hmm?” Ozek looked up, spoon still in his mouth as a free hand hovered over the filed end of one of his horns. He put the spoon back in his bowl and wiped his mouth off, then shrugged. “Oh, I did that.”

Blackwall nearly dropped the bowl. Dorian caught it thankfully and set it down as Blackwall turned to look at him, almost horrified.

“Why would you do that, Adaar?” Varric asked, gentle as ever. The Iron Bull continued eating, not making any sort of commotion one way or the other. Sera had stiffened, looking confused but also on the edge of her seat.

Ozek shrugged and picked up a bread roll, pulling it apart to dip in his soup. “Couple of boys in the home I was in thought it would be funny to see if I had any feeling in my horns, so they poured acid on them.”

Vivienne dropped her champagne flute and it shattered on impact with the table. “Oh drat.” She waved a hand over the glass and it floated into the air quick as a flash. Beside her, Sera was scrambling to wipe up the mess while she cursed and spat under her breath.

Dorian felt cold in his spine. What little food he'd eaten felt heavy in his stomach, and a riotous fury swept over him.

“Are you... are you alright?” Blackwall asked after a beat of silence. He watched as Ozek smiled and shrugged.

“Oh, I'm fine. There's no real feeling in these things.” He demonstrated by knocking his knuckles against them. “More important, are _you_ okay, Lady Vivienne? Do you need me to get you another glass?” Everyone shot Ozek the same, soft look. “... what, did I say something wrong?” He blinked up at them, starting to look cornered.

The first out of their seat was Sera, who dropped the napkin on the table and ran over to wrap her arms tight around Ozek in a hug. “You idiot.” She muttered against his arm. Cole was next, quiet as ever, whispering against Ozek's other side.

“As long as they don't pour it too high I'll be fine, scream and they'll think it hurts, they'll leave faster. No time to be quiet, thrash about. That'll show them, someone will come, someone has to come. I won't be held down again.” Cole's voice was cold.

“I'm fine my dear. The glass can easily be mended or replaced, no need to worry yourself over it.” There was something distant in Vivienne's voice, almost sorrow like.

From the other side of the table, The Iron Bull let out a happy sigh. “Oh man, pass the rabbit food, will you dad?” He motioned to the bowl of broccoli and then Varric, who laughed.

“Stop calling him dad.” Dorian said, contrite. “We already have enough trouble with him treating us like children.”

“Whatever you say, son oh mine.” Varric teased as he passed the broccoli bowl. Ozek snorted, still hugging both Sera and Cole to his side.

“I think Varric makes a great team dad, but only if Blackwall is team mom.” Ozek beamed when Vivienne did that little chortle that was the closest thing she had to a full blown laugh.

Blackwall paused again, then shrugged. “I'm okay with being team mom, long as I don't have to sleep with him.”

“Of course not, my parents slept in separate rooms for most of their marriage.” Vivienne said coyly.

“Don't you encourage this.” Dorian sighed, but smiled when conversation was successfully diverted from darker topics.

–

Cassandra sat in the grass with Cole beside her, staring off into the courtyard as Ozek walked by. He was deep in conversation with Solas, smiling and hanging off almost every word when something rolled out of Sera's window and shattered on the ground.

Cole's head snapped up and Cassandra's hand grabbed her practice sword, ready to defend him.

“Sorry 'bout that, butt knocked it off the ledge, I'll come get it!” Sera shouted as she waved an arm out of her window.

Cole whined as his eyes trained on Ozek. “If he throws another jar he'll get even angrier, he'll be out of jars and I'll get a switch. He keeps screaming at me, screaming and throwing anything he can reach, have to be quiet, quiet and small. Horns too big, wish they would disappear, can't make a sound. Bleeding so much on my face, so much blood, too much, I can't see through the blood. No one will love you, you're incapable, not human, not Qunari, just be quiet.”

Cole's hands were shaking as he watched Ozek suck in a deep breath, then school his features into something appearing his usual grin.

“Hid in the shed to get away, dark, damp, everything smells like blood and mold. Make it stop, my face hurts so much, make it-” Cassandra reached out and pulled Cole to her to hush him, eyes glued to Ozek as he picked up the conversation with Solas as if nothing had happened. “He's hurting so much.” Cole said with a gasp.

“I know, I know he is.” Cassandra hushed Cole by giving him a gentle squeeze.

“He buries it like a dead body, but then it lurches up like he's been stabbed and it stings, his face hurts and he tries to pretend it isn't there but it really is.” Cole muttered. “Then he gets the vials and he smashes them against his skin and he uses the fear to fight harder. Uses it like oil on a fire.” Cole pulled his knees up to his chest.

Tutting, Cassandra reached up to card her fingers through Cole's hair. “I'll talk to him.” She promised.

“He buries himself in The Iron Bull's chest, Tama, warm, the parent he never had. Talk to him later, discipline and strength, not in the Qun, in him. In his makeshift Tama.” Cole whispered. Cassandra had to fight not to bite through her lip as she looked back at Ozek and watched him yank Sera away from the mess with a laugh. She swatted at his arms, laughing back, and Solas rolled his eyes and excused himself.

–

They were out in Emprise du Lion when Ozek got knocked hard in the head by the hilt of a Venatori's blade. There was plenty of blood, most head wounds bled at a drastic rate after all, but Ozek didn't get up right away. Cassandra managed to slice straight through the warriors spine before The Iron Bull got to their friend, and when she looked back she could feel hot blood dripping off her face.

Ozek was stumbling to his feet, wobbling heavily with unfocused eyes. She felt rage boil over in her and turned to the last Venatori. She screamed at him, sword raised, and watched Dorian beat her to the punch.

She couldn't decide if the man soiled himself before or after he died with a spear of ice through his gut, but he died regardless. Dorian made a point of spitting on his corpse as he ran by, already at Ozek's side faster than Cassandra could scramble over the ice. The Iron Bull gently deposited Ozek into Dorian's arms, who heated the ground around them both. When he was sure his friend was safe, Bull flopped down and wiped his face off with the snow.

“Fucking Vents.” He grumbled. “No offense Dorian.” He turned awkwardly to give Dorian a halfhearted smile, and Dorian nodded. Cassandra knelt next the them and pulled a bottle out of her bag.

“Here, he needs it more than I do.” She pushed the healing potion into Dorian's hand and watched as he pulled the stopper out with his teeth.

“Hey, no, you need it... more.” Ozek muttered as he waved a hand at Cassandra's face. Dorian scoffed and tilted Ozek's head back, already pouring the potion into his mouth.

“It's not mine.” She said softly, inspecting his other wounds even as they knit together. “You have got to stop running head first into fights. You're supposed to flank.” She tried not to sound upset.

“If I didn't rush in, who'd pick up Bull when he fell down?” Ozek teased as he closed his eyes and leaned into Dorian's hand.

“Can't help it if I'm horn heavy.” Bull muttered.

“Three hits in and you fall over.” Dorian countered. “I thought you knew how to block?” Bull just grunted at him and motioned for someone to join him in the snow. Cassandra looked back at Ozek and Dorian, saw how comfortable Ozek had gotten with Dorian's fingers carded through the mess of his undone hair.

She decided to take one for the team and walked over to sit next to him, patting his chest as he wrapped an arm around her hip. When things quieted down, Ozek and Dorian sharing a quiet conversation, Cassandra looked down at Bull and saw him staring at the sky.

The moment felt inspiring. “He thinks of you as his Tama.” She admitted in a whisper when she leaned down to clean off Bull's face with her handkerchief. At first, she thought The Iron Bull hadn't heard her, but then she saw the small smile spread across his lips.

“I figured he did.” He admitted in his own whisper. “With everything he's been through, I can't say I blame him. Figured he'd have picked that up with Varric before me though.” He turned and looked over at Ozek, a fond sigh escaping him. “How you doing big guy?” He asked.

Ozek hummed and looked back in shock. “Much better, though I apparently have a lot of blood in my hair.”

“You really do darling. I'll wash it out for you later, warm water and some oils.” Dorian crooned, fingers curled around Ozek's face as he leaned forward to kiss him. Ozek's cheeks flushed at how close their lips came to touching, then leaned in to bump his nose against Dorian's.

“I'd like that.” He muttered before pulling away to wipe off his daggers. “Okay! Who's ready?”

“Once more, into the breach?” Cassandra teased as Bull stood up and offered her his hand. She grabbed his wrist and pulled herself up, much to everyone's groaning.

“Never say that again, you terrible woman.” Ozek said with a laugh as he led them down the trail.


End file.
